1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of controlling a head mounted display (HMD), and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing images and video through a camera, recording audio, playing music files through a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals additionally provide functions such as playing an electronic game, or executing a function of multimedia players. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signal for providing visual content such as broadcasts, videos, or television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Recently, a glass-type mobile terminal which is wearable on a human's body is being developed. The glass-type mobile terminal mounted to a user's head may be a head mounted display (HMD).
The HMD means various types of image display devices for allowing a user to view images (content) by being mounted to a user's head, like glasses. As digital devices become light and small-sized in size, various types of wearable computers are being developed and the HMD is being used widely.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of the mobile terminal and the HMD. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements of the mobile terminal and the HMD, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components of the mobile terminal and the HMD.